fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. Secrets and Easter Eggs
These are the Secrets and Easter Eggs found in F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon. Secrets and Easter Eggs * An envelope that can be found in some of the office cubicles has the recipient as "Monolith Productions," followed by a full address. * During the first level, there are a set of doors that will not open. If the player repeatedly tries to open the doors, Alma Wade will appear, then fade away. Over the sound of her crying, a child's voice says "I hate you, Daddy!" (This is the same set of doors that the Point Man sees in his visions throughout the game) * In the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, the player can find a sign which reads "Remember, It's Quantity, Quality, Safety, in that order." * During Interval 04 - Infiltration - Watchers, there is a room located to the left of the deceased Armacham Technology Corporation officer who was crushed by a falling ceiling tile. In one of the cubicles in that room, there is a radio, as well as a red stapler and a TPS report. This may be a reference to the classic late-90s movie Office Space. TPS reports can be found throughout offices, as well as red staplers. * The Armacham facility logo looks like the Initech logo, another possible reference to Office Space. * In Interval 09 - Incursion - Lapdog, there is a radio that plays the anime-styled theme song from Shogo: Mobile Armor Division, another Monolith game. * Norton Mapes wears a belt that reads, "RTFM," meaning Read the Fucking Manual. * At the end of the credits is a disclaimer: "No Delta Force operatives were harmed during the making of this production." * There is a magazine that reads "Event Horizon found!", a reference to the movie Event Horizon. * There are some magazines in the game called "Folks," which is probably a parody of the magazine People. * In maintenance rooms and industrial areas, there can be some blue and yellow spray cans labeled "AV-05," a version of the real-life industrial lubricant WD-40. These cans can also be found in Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate. * In some levels, there are signs that say "Heater And Refrigerator Maintenance." This is a reference to the organization H.A.R.M. in the game No One Lives Forever, also developed by Monolith. The signs have the stylized "H" logo from H.A.R.M. in the background. * If players wait until the credits at the end of the game come to an end, they will hear an interesting phone call from Genevieve Aristide to the Senator. Here she states that the first prototype, ostensibly the F.E.A.R. Point Man, was a complete success. This is possibly a reference to the more recent incarnations of the Metal Gear series of games which have all ended with a phone call after the credits which contains large plot revelations, which often are referenced in the following game. * There is a hidden office in Interval 09 - Lapdog where a radio plays a news segment about a totally chromed motorcycle entering the Maritropa freeway, blinding all the drivers and causing a large accident. The radio voice signs off as "Radio Free Chronus," followed by the Shogo opening theme. In the same office, there is a white board with a drawing of a cowboy on a horse, with names such as "tex.abc" and "chaps.dtx" with arrows drawn, this is also seen in Shogo. Among other things, there is a sign on the whiteboard that says "Sheepskin Vent." * Many model "8311 XHT" fume hoods are seen throughout the labs in the Armacham HQ and Origin Facility. This is most likely a tip of the hat to the science fiction film THX 1138. * The vending machines displaying "Fizzy Cola" and "Diet Squish" also appear in Monolith's No One Lives Forever, Condemned: Criminal Origins and Condemned 2: Bloodshot. * All of the fire extinguishers in the game expired in 2005, the year the game was released, which would have made them unusable in the year the game takes place in: 2025. Unlockables Bonus Mission A bonus mission can be played on the PS3 and XBOX 360 versions of F.E.A.R. The PS3 mission involves playing a member of Delta Force, while the XBOX mission allows the player to play as Douglas Holiday. Weapons Street Turret An unfinished weapon tentatively dubbed the Street Turret can be unlocked by entering the cheatcode gimmegun turret_street. Deleted, unused and inaccessible content *''F.E.A.R.'' was originally supposed to have two antagonists, Paxton Fettel and Conrad Krieg. During production, it was decided that one villain would work better, so Conrad was scrapped and Paxton was given his outfit. *A character named D. Mccullough was originally supposed to be the head of F.E.A.R. *Deleted dialogue can be found in the game's files, including quotes from Rodney Betters, Paxton Fettel and Spencer Jankowski. Achievements Available only on the Xbox 360 version, Achievements are rewards earned for meeting a specific goal. Below is a list of obtainable achievements and what must be done to earn each. es:F.E.A.R. Secretos y Desbloqueables Category:Secrets Category:F.E.A.R.